Microfabricated sensors such as microfabricated atomic clocks and microfabricated atomic magnetometers are efficiently assembled by vertically integrating the components. The laser signal source is typically located below the alkali vapor optical cavity; the optical cavity has windows for top and bottom plates to allow the laser light through. The photodetector is located over the optical cavity, so that the signal path extends vertically through the optical cavity. A drawback of this vertical component integration is the signal path through the alkali vapor is defined by the thickness of the cell body between the top and bottom plates of the optical cavity, which is commonly about 1 millimeter, undesirably limiting the signal from the sensor. Another drawback is that the total height of the microfabricated sensor is undesirably large, often precluding use in miniature or handheld applications. Designs which increase the thickness of the cell body exacerbate the problems associated with the total height.